SpaceGodzilla
"Crystalline perfection. It is the future of our world. It is the future of all worlds, because I will make it that way. I will purge all worlds of those that try to wipe out our race. Those who try to stop me will be ground underfoot like the insects they are."Earth Conqueror -'SpaceGodzilla' revealing his true motives to Godzilla '''in "One Last Game" '''SpaceGodzilla is the founder and leader of the [[Earth Conquerors|'Earth Conquerors']] and is Godzilla's genetically cloned brother. He was born from a sample of Godzilla's DNA that was launched into space where it was absorbed by a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out of a white hole. Knowing of his origins, he became Godzilla's arch enemy and has repeatedly threatened to conqueror Terra on numerous occasions, but has always been thwarted. Appearance SpaceGodzilla looks similar to Godzilla in many ways, but his skin is navy-blue with a patch of dark reddish-purple skin, that appears much smoother than the rest of his skin, on his abdominal area. The same, he is bulkier in build, as well as being taller. He has two massive white crystals that erupt from his shoulders, and his tail is much longer, ending with several crystal-like spikes. His dorsal plates on his back are made of similar crystals, and are white in color. As a result of him being bulkier, SpaceGodzilla has difficulty walking and he cannot run, but he makes up for this by having the ability to fly through Telekinesis. In addition, his mouth area appears closer to Biollante's, as he has sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. He has fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange (fading to trans-yellow) crest on his forehead. Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout his appearances. This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other Kaiju, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Due to his overly-muscular body, SpaceGodzilla prefers to attack with his corona beam from a distance, and was at times overwhelmed by Godzilla's assaults in close quarters due to this. His short and stumpy arms make it difficult for him to fight enemies in hand-to-hand combat without using his tail making his actual fighting skills weak. SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice to him, as the monster first came to Terra for the purpose of defeating Godzilla; SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenceless when he dominated it allowing him to rule. After the Trilopod incident, it is revealed that SpaceGodzilla despises human-kind and see's Kaiju as the true dominant force on the planet and seeks to destroy humanity so that their species can rule the world as the new dominant species. He also likes to refers to Godzilla as "brother" to antagonize him into getting angry, but at times has tried to convince him that humanity is the true evil and that they should work together to destroy them rather than be enemies. History After Godzilla was supposedly killed by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954, the J.S.D.F. were unable to locate his body, but were able to retrieve a small sample of Godzilla's flesh that survived. Using an experimental probe, they launched the sample into space to test its resilience in the event of further possible monster attacks. At some point, the probe was destroyed by an asteroid and the sample fell into a black hole, where it mutated into a crystalline being before it came out of a white hole. Knowing of his origins through Godzilla's memories, SpaceGodzilla made his way to Terra. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc SpaceGodzilla crash landed on Earth in Bombay, India in 1987 after Dr. Deverich's supercharged Psionic Transmitter lured him to the city. He appeared in the middle of Godzilla's battle with the A.M.F.'s MechaGodzilla and severely damaged the mecha before turning on Godzilla. Using a crystal tower to increase his power, SpaceGodzilla is able to overwhelm Godzilla until MechaGodzilla destroys the tower and weaken him before Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath to severely injure him and drive him off the planet. Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, SpaceGodzilla had retreated to the moon to recover from his previous battle with Godzilla and is seen looking over Terra while contemplating on conquering it. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, SpaceGodzilla returns and invades Terra alongside Gigan, Hedorah and Monster X. He attacks London and sets the city ablaze when he is confronted by Battra and Titanosaurus. He is briefly overpowered by the two but manages to defeat them before he senses Godzilla elsewhere and makes his way west. He then arrives in New York City where he finds Godzilla along with Monster X and confronts him. The two have a brief scuffle until he is struck by Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon and has his shoulder spikes destroyed by Godzilla and retreats back into space. Devonian Arc In 2010, SpaceGodzilla makes a brief appearance during a Kaiju conference in Honolulu where he is seen flying through space, Dr. Kenji Ando's his location is currently unknown. Trilopod War Arc After Cryog Commander Rhizon returns to his ship stationed at Terra's moon following the defeat of Mecha-King Ghidorah and the majority of their Mechagodzilla units, SpaceGodzilla attacks the ship before they release their last two remaining Mechagodzilla's, but he is able to easily destroy them after they end up freezing over due to the extremely low temperatures in space. He is then confronted by Gigan, but is able to overwhelm him and even tear off one of his arms before retreating. He is then attacked by Emperor Karkaro's Trilopod army and crashes in Los Angeles where he ends up having to face a Trilopod hybrid of himself until Godzilla arrives along with a Trilopod hybrid of Megaguirus. Godzilla is able to destroy Trilopod Megaguirus and after being trapped in a crystal prison by Trilopod SpaceGodzilla, the two eventually decide to team up and they are able to successfully kill it. When Godzilla collapses from exhaustion, SpaceGodzilla tries to seize the moment to kills him until he witnesses the Trilopod hive approaching the city and retreats back into space. Post-Trilopod War Arc SpaceGodzilla arrives on a Simian-controlled moon base where Titanosaurus was being held prisoner and attacked the base. After destroying the base as well as their only functioning MechaGodzilla, he free's Titanosaurus and convinces him that the Earth Defenders had abandoned him and offers him a place among the Earth Conquerors. He also finds Sanda after he was able to convince Gaira to join the Earth Conquerors and when Sanda refuses the offer, SpaceGodzilla threatens that he will kill Gaira if Sanda doenn't join and so he manages to for the Brown Gargantua to join. SpaceGodzilla manages to persuade many other kaiju to join the Earth Conquerors. He later appears after Titanosaurus along with Gezora and Ebirah return from their mission to attack Brisbane and inform him that they were thwarted by Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla comments on his brother growing much stronger since their last meeting before he announces their attack on the Monster Islands and destroy the Earth Defenders. The next day, SpaceGodzilla appear on Monster Islands and asks Godzilla to join him in his mission to destroy humanity, but when he refuses, he orders his forces to attack before they are sucked into a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart and brought to Earth Land. He is then seen near Magnolia watching over the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail's battle against Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy before he leaves along with Destoroyah. Later, SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors appear aboard the Grimoire Heart Airship after they trace the source of the power that brought them to Earth Land to them and confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory about it. After they find that both of their greatest enemies have joined forces, he and Hades agree to join forces to defeat them. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, when the Shobijin are showing the core members of Fairy Tail Godzilla's memories, they see SpaceGodzilla in the memories, witnessing his battles with Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, Battra, Titanosaurus and the Trilopods. Tenrou Island Arc A couple weeks later, SpaceGodzilla is seen resting in the Grimoire Heart Airship and tells Gabara to have Ganimes and Dagahra sent to the island alongside Yomazu and Kawazu. He then appears with the other Earth Conquerors along with the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Grimoire Heart and sends Destoroyah on a mission alongside Azuma. Later, when they arrive on Tenrou Island, they witness Makarov Dreyar enter his Giant Form and attacks the airship, but not before he sends the rest of his group apart from Battra and himself with Caprico to the island. When Hades battles Makarov, he and Battra sense Hades' Magic Power and SpaceGodzilla comments on how it was probably a good idea to form the alliance. However, some time later, he then tells Battra to make sure that there is no mutiny within the alliance and to look for the device that brought them to Earth Land. Later as the Tenrou Tree begins to collapse, SpaceGodzilla and Hades talk about their probably victory. After SpaceGodzilla leaves, Master Hades talks about how he plans on betraying SpaceGodzilla, but he is unaware of a tiny crystal under the table allowing SpaceGodzilla to hear every word, leaving him with a wide grin and now aware of Hades's betrayal. When Megaguirus summons her Meganulons into battle with her, SpaceGodzilla overhears them through the halls of the Grimoire Heart airship and smirks, stating that none can escape once the horde is unleashed. After the majority of his troops and the Seven Kin are defeated by Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders, SpaceGodzilla is meditating in anther part of the airship while Hades faces off against Godzilla, Nastu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Rodan, Wendy Marvell, Anguirus, Erza Scarlet, King Caesar and Gray FullBuster. However, SpaceGodzilla breaks out of his trance when Laxus Dreyar arrives, causing the ship to shake. SpaceGodzilla feels the ship shake of Hades's attack against as exhausted Laxus. As SpaceGodzilla is walking down the halls of the ship, he feels a rumbling echo from the sounds of battle, sensing that more of the enemy has invaded the ship but continues he walk knowing that Hades and his soldiers are kept busy, allowing the space kaiju to do his business. SpaceGodzilla senses something from behind a heavily locked door for 'Authorized personal only" but SpaceGodzilla uses his tail to pierce the door and rip it off its handles. On the other side, SpaceGodzilla finds a bizarre looking devise, his in awe at first but grins at it sinisterly. Soon SpaceGodzilla feels the ship shaking, sensing that Hades has been defeated and smiles as he gets ready to make his move. As group of Fairy Tail mages and Earth Defenders prepare to leave the airship, the floor explodes and SpaceGodzilla levitates out of the hole to confront Godzilla and his allies. SpaceGodzilla greets his brother, as Godzilla's fellow Earth Defenders prepare to do defend their leader. The celestial saurian offers to renegotiate his original offer to Godzilla back on Terra, to rid the Earth of the human species. The Earth Defenders state that their faction was made for coexistence between humans and Kaiju, SpaceGodzilla scoffs at their ideology, stating that human are trying to destroy the Kaiju and that coexistence between the two is impossible. SpaceGodzilla sees a weakened Hades who is begging him for help but SpaceGodzilla uses his telekinesis to throw and pin Hades against the wall. Much to Hades's shock, SpaceGodzilla states that he knows that Hades planned to use the Kaiju as slaves once they had obtained Zeref, ending the alliance between the Kaiju Faction and the Dark Guild. SpaceGodzilla uses Hades as an example of the impossibility of coexistence between humans and Kaiju, stating that even on different worlds humans will try to kill or control Kaiju. As Godzilla remains defiant, SpaceGodzilla shows the group the device Grimoire Heart used to bring the Kaiju to Earth Land. He offers it as way for all the Kaiju to return the Terra, still intent of convincing the Earth Defenders to join his side. SpaceGodzilla tells how the humans have been in control of Terra for thousands of years and are now causing a mass extinction on Terra. He elaborates that the Kaiju were created to combat humanity and restore Terra to a more natural state. Godzilla argues that not all humans a bad, SpaceGodzilla asks he would know and Godzilla tells of his friendship with a particular human: Miki Saegusa. After hearing Godzilla's state, SpaceGodzilla lets this information sink in but is left with disappoint as he states he will destroy Godzilla and his allies. The space kaiju raise his arms into the air and spores begin to fall from the sky. Godzilla realises what going on and SpaceGodzilla confirms his suspicion. SpaceGodzilla reveals that the spores were his trump card: Biollante (still in her original size). SpaceGodzilla ordered Biollante to attack the group but this is soon halted when they all see a light emanating from Tenrou Island comes towards them, angering and shocking SpaceGodzila. The light is revealed to be a now adult and giant-sized Mothra Lea who battles Biollante. As the airship rocks from the force of the two giant Kaiju, SpaceGodzilla fires his Corona Beam at the group, but all dodge the attack. SpceGodzilla challenges Godzilla in battle and the King of the Monsters goes to face the celestial kaiju as the other stand back. SpaceGodizlla and Godzilla prepare for a fight to the death. As the two beats clashed, the force of their power creates a giant impact as energy surged across their bodies. Both were equal power and their healing factors were working ovetime, neither unable to kill the other yet. SpaceGodzilla inquires about why Godzilla still chooses to defend the humans, who responds by says he would rather do something good as a pose to time vengeances. SpaceGodzilla states that Godzilla's efforts to protect the humans have made him week, he askes if there was anything else that changed Godzilla. The atomic monster states that despite humanity's flaws, he has learned to accept them as apart of the world and have a right to exist. This enrages SpaceGodzilla with energy surging over his body and he levitates as he and Godzilla charge at each other. As the two conitue their battle, SpaceGodzilla states that Godzilla's efforts are futile and he will bring peace to Terra, he futher reveals his plans go beyond just Terra as he plans to do the same to other planet to ensure the survival of the Kaiju and that he will rule as their leader. With that SpaceGodzilla plunges his crystal sword into Godzilla abdomen, much the horror of the others. AS Godzilla is in pain on the ground, SpaceGodzilla pins him down. As He gets ready to execute his brother, Godzilla warns SpaceGodzilla that other will rise against, only for the conqueror to state those who do will share Godzilla's fate. As Godzilla's allies watch helplessly, SpaceGodzilla prepare to deliver the killing blow to the King of the Monsters. Abilities SpaceGodzilla is considered one of the most powerful foes Godzilla has ever faced next to King Ghidorah, Destroyah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla and the Trilopods and has at times need help from others to defeat him. * '''Corona Beam: '''SpaceGodzilla can fire a reddish-yellow energy beam from his mouth that he can control as it moves through the air. His shoulder spikes, dorsal plates, and crest usually glow when he powers up and fires it. * '''Photon Reactive Shield: '''SpaceGodzilla can summon a transparent crystal shield that is strong enough to deflect projectiles and even Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * '''Tail Smash: '''SpaceGodzilla's tail is somewhat prehensile, and can lift heavy objects after stabbing them with the crystals on its tip. He can also swing his tail into his foes and knock them off their feet using the prehensile. '''Crystal formations: '''SpaceGodzilla can increase his power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. He did this during his very first battle with Godzilla by using a massive crystal tower to increase his power, but when it was destroyed, he became considerably weaker and was taken down with only one blast from Godzilla's Atomic Breath. He's also able to unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals. * '''Geokinesis: '''As SpaceGodzilla can create the crystals, he can also manipulate them in battle such as encasing Gigan in a crystal ball and summoning them from the ground. He can also create different objects made up of crystals such as crystal spear when he freed Titanosaurus. '''Flight: '''SpaceGodzilla can fly by means of encasing himself in crystals. On Earth, he is also shown being able to levitate himself and fly around in an upright posture. '''Telekinesis: '''SpaceGodzilla has telekinesis which he can use to move and levitate objects. He has even been able to use this ability to telepathically lift other Kaiju off of the ground and even hurl them around. '''Immense Durability: '''Being a product of Godzilla's DNA, SpaceGodzilla has super regenerative powers on par with Godzilla. He is also one of the few Kaiju that is somewhat resilient to Godzilla's Atomic Breath unless he is severely weakened. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju